


The Mysteriously Appearing Mistletoe

by MystyVander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystyVander/pseuds/MystyVander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysteriously appearing, vindictive and mischievous mistletoe is forcing everybody in Hogwarts to kiss whomever it lands above. Nobody can figure out how to rid the school of the informally named 'M'am' but eventually the particular mistletoe falls on top of the heads of the schools old rivals, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. What happens next is anybody's guess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysteriously Appearing Mistletoe

The mysteriously appearing, vindictive and mischievous mistletoe made its last appearance above the head table in the great hall, between Hagrid and Professor Sprout. It was quite the hilarious affair. They both attempted to politely decline which was followed by blurted, nefarious phrases that the student body was unsure were untrue but however entertaining to hear coming out of their Professor’s mouths uncontrollably.

Being the first year Hogwarts was open after the war the yule-tide spirit flooded its halls attempting to replace poor memories with cheerier ones. And the lovely, mysteriously appearing mistletoe, now being dubbed the M.A.M, or M’am, had been circulating since the first of November.

The M’am made its first appearance overhead of a Hufflepuff couple and the only comments made of it was that its strange way of appearing – through a puff of pink smoke – was odd behaviour for a mistletoe and by the time the couple had kissed chastely it disappeared in much of the same way. It didn’t make another appearance until the next day just outside of the charms classroom above Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown. That had been the first time the M’am showed its true colours.

Hannah Abbott was hovering down the hallway with Michael Corner and a few other friends, waiting for her boyfriend, Neville, to come join her when the mistletoe appeared. Neville and Lavender both declined the M’am but as they went to turn about and away from one another they both suddenly were overcome by a giggling fit. Both Neville and Lavender all but crumbled onto the floor in the fit and when friends came to help them they soon realized the more they tried to pull them away from one another the worse it got. No form of finite worked and after many long minutes with tears streaked down their faces, Lavender grabbed a hold of Neville and kissed him firmly on the lips much to Hannah’s dislike. Their giggles ceased, the M’am disappeared with a small pop, and Neville pushed himself away from Lavender catching his breath.

Two weeks in and the M’am seemed to be appearing more often and on more awkward couples. The best thus far was Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. The boys automatically revolted whereas everybody, who knew now the capabilities of the M’am by now, watched bemusedly and Dennis Creevey even withdrew his older brother’s camera. The M’am resorted to any means of forcing those underneath its spell to kiss. It wasn’t just giggling charms but warding charms, immobilizing ones, effects that resembled veritaserum, the list went on. Now when the M’am came along whomever it choose as its victim usually gave in as quickly as possible.

The Professors were naturally trying to rid the school of the M’am but it was difficult when it was untouchable whilst above others heads and it disappeared as soon as the two would kiss. Now there were rumours circulating about its origins. Perhaps it was a rouge miniature pixie, they always enjoyed light-hearted mischief. After having to kiss Ron one too many times in public for her own liking, Hermione devoted anytime she wasn’t spending on studying for her NEWTs in the library trying to figure out any spell, charm or special object that could make the M’am do what it did.

The specifications of the M’am were beginning to change. A simple kiss was soon not becoming enough and now the students didn’t think it was so fun anymore. Now the kisses had to be lengthier. There was a time limit of three seconds from what had been deduced.

As Harry sat, attempting not to fall back asleep on his toast and eggs at the Gryffindor table, those around him were still laughing off having seen Hagrid and Professor Sprout kiss under the M’am. He had never found it that amusing. Well, he rarely found anything amusing those days. “You’re bloody lucky it hasn’t gotten you yet,” Ron shook his head across the table at his best friend before shovelling sausages into his mouth.

“Hm…what?” Harry asked distractedly as he poked around his hardly touched plate.

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione beside him sighed heavily. “The M’am,” Hermione elaborated for Harry.

“Merlin, ‘Mione I didn’t realize even _you_ call it by that ridiculous name.”

A fourth person slid in beside them. Ginny nudged Harry grinning, “Harry? Hah, he’s too _good_ for the M’am, clearly.”

“Oh hardy har,” Harry rolled his eyes sighing and pushing up from the table.

“Hey, where’re you off to? Breakfast isn’t even half over!” Hermione said but Harry was already throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, you might miss the M’am going at it again,” Ginny giggled at the thought of it.

“Yeah, it might get McGonagall, next! Or Slughorn!” Ron laughed along with his sister.

Harry shook his head, “I’ll see you all in class,” he mumbled before walking away. Ever since the war his period of mourning had been short. Much shorter than he had expected. He had felt numb for quite a few months and returning to Hogwarts seemed not to help him any. Although the routine of school he did appreciate, it kept him distracted. Harry kept his head low; he went to class, played Quidditch, studied, and played wizard’s chess with Ron whenever he wasn’t hanging off Hermione’s arm.

Just as Harry was about to march out of the great hall into the entrance hall his foot froze. Long, cold fingers suddenly gripped his wrist pulling him to a full stop. Harry turned to meet a perfectly raised blonde eyebrow.

In the three months they had been back at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco Malfoy had generally ignored one another. Harry had no reason to hate Draco anymore, nor did he have the energy, and Draco seemed about the same. He, like Harry, had been quiet the whole year and focused on his NEWTs. It seemed, even at moments, that things had become civil between all houses and students for the time being.

That was until the M’am made its biggest, loudest proclamation to date.

Draco was looking at Harry with a small frown and an unreadable expression. Harry peered between him and the hand clasped around his wrist. Only then did he take into account that the entire population of Hogwarts were silenced and watching them intently. Harry groaned aloud. He knew why. He knew _exactly_ why. He could see the faint smoke of pink disappearing from not far overhead.

The M’am had never silenced the whole school before. “Well, Potter, this is certainly interesting.”

“Stupid, bloody pixie,” Harry muttered.

Draco’s frown turned into a smirk and Harry could swear he heard a small laugh escape his lips. Those cold fingers were still grasping him and sent a shiver through him. “It’s not a pixie.”

“I know I’m not a moron, it’s just-“

“STOP STALLING!”

The call vibrated through the hall and a small fit of giggles followed it as well as some awkward coughs. “We both know what happens if we don’t do it,” Draco leaned in, his voice was low and sent another unexplainable shiver through Harry.

Harry sighed. “Just shut up and kiss me, Malfoy.” Harry waited, looking bored and impatient, as Draco’s shock at his forwardness washed over him.

“If you so insist,” Draco hid his small grin as he pulled Harry forcefully toward him. He was about an inch taller than him and had to lean down ever so slightly to make their lips meet. The moment they did time stood still for everybody watching – as well as the two included in the kissing act. Harry hadn’t kissed anybody since he last kissed Ginny more than half a year ago. Draco’s lips felt foreign to him, more foreign then he was used to. They were thin, drawn out, and oddly soft and wet. Harry’s own lips were chapped, dry, and they pressed around Draco’s clumsily.

Draco’s hand still gripped Harry’s when they backed away from one another after three, very long seconds. Harry’s lips matched the red in his cheeks as Draco stood up straight once more and masked his face. The M’am had puffed and was gone once more. “Malfoy?” Harry asked quietly, his voice sounding very far away.

“Potter?” Draco returned oddly, not knowing why he was still being addressed. The M’am was satisfied, both of them could be on their way again.

Harry held up his arm, Draco’s fingers still curled around it. “My hand?” he gestured towards his grip.

Draco dropped it immediately as if it had burnt him and with pink cheeks fled from the great hall. Harry didn’t have to glance over his shoulder to know that everybody in the hall was fixated on him and his reaction. But he didn’t give them what they wanted and instead left without another word or glance.

XXXX

Draco was in hell. Complete hell.

Ever since the mistletoe had claimed him and Harry in the great hall he couldn’t get his mind off of the boy wonder. At first it had felt odd, his nose pressed to Harry’s, their lips together, but then a strange warmth rushed through him and his lips were left tingling for _days_.

Over the years Draco hadn’t much time for relationships or sexual escapades of any kind however he had kissed quite the few men and women alike. But none had left him as frazzled as a simple kiss with Harry Potter. He kept telling himself it was because of how much he hated him but he knew that wasn’t true. He knew he didn’t hate him in the least; at least not anymore. He not only owed Harry a life debt but he greatly admired him more each and every day. He was very reserved since the beginning of the year, much like Draco was, and that gave Draco plenty of opportunity to stare at him without being interrupted.

“Honestly, it cannot have been that good of a kiss,” Pansy Parkinson sighed as she slid into her seat beside Draco in the great hall causing him to jump nearly out of his wits. His spoon he had been hovering somewhere between his bowl or porridge and his mouth had tipped and the contents of it fell onto his lap causing the Slytherin’s around him to giggle as he swore.

Blaise Zabini took out his wand, “ _Scourgify_ ,” he cleaned up the mess and Draco cast him a grateful look.

“I haven’t any idea what you’re on about, Pans,” Draco shrugged her off resisting all the temptation in the world to look back across the hall at the tousled haired Gryffindor who was sitting quietly amongst his chattering friends.

“There’s no use hiding it from us, Malfoy. You’ve been obsessed with Potter for years. I mean, it only makes sense that you like him in _that_ way, too,” Blaise said.

“I do not like Harry in any way whatsoever!” Draco quickly protested causing his two best friends to their eyebrows at him.

“Really? Well whether you like _Harry_ or not,” Pansy teased stressing his given name causing Draco to turn pink much to her amusement, “He’s not a bad looking bloke. Now that he’s got You-Know-Who out of his system he seems relatively sane, too.”

“Yeah, and at least he’s not a Weasley…or a muggle!” Blaise chimed in.

Draco stood up abruptly from the table. Enough talk about Harry…no, Potter! That was enough talk about Potter for him. “I think the two of you have been spending too much time around potion fumes lately,” he huffed and left without a word, his friends knowingly watching him as he went. Draco had to mentally stop himself from peering over at the Gryffindor table one last time before he left.

It was Saturday evening and he hadn’t anything to do other than study his NEWTs. He knew the library would fill up rather soon after breakfast and the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been cancelled due to a snowstorm blowing in. Wanting to avoid his friends whenever they choose to return to the common room Draco decided to wander up to the astronomy tower instead knowing full well that the weather would ensure privacy there.

He stood peering out over the grounds, his cloak pulled tight around him as he shivered against the cold that blew in. “Bloody Harry Potter, why did it have to be you?” Draco sighed. When he was alone he could admit it, when he was away from his prying friends and the judgemental students he could just give into what he knew was true.

“And since when,” he pondered aloud. “Since when did you become so bloody good looking and why do I care about how miserable you look every day? I shouldn’t. I don’t owe you anything…besides the life debt,” Draco sighed. Perhaps it was the fact the war was over, the fact they had nothing left between them to argue about, to hate one another for, that Draco was allowed to step back for the first time since meeting him and truly look at him for who he was instead of the Boy Who Lived.

“Er, I didn’t think anybody would be up here,” came a voice from the staircase startling Draco for the second time that day.

Draco tried his best to hide his blush as he turned around to face Harry standing awkwardly by the entrance to the astronomy tower. Even as he stood there, hair ruffled, cloak slightly askew, broken glasses crookedly sitting on his nose, Draco still found him oddly attractive. Taking a deep breath Draco crossed his arms, praying to Merlin his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

“Harry,” he greeted a little softer than he had intended. For some reason he could see a breath hitched in the boy at his name and he couldn’t help but smile at it. “It’s freezing what are you doing up here?”

Harry shrugged and made his way further onto the tower and towards its ledge, looking out over the grounds. “I could ask you the same thing, Draco.”

Now it was Draco’s turn to skip a breath. Even his name was beginning to sound like a dream when Harry spoke it. “I like to come up here to think. I didn’t think anybody was as insane as myself to come here when it was this bloody cold,” he said honestly.

Harry was smirking and Draco couldn’t help but return it. “I guess we’re both basket cases then, huh?” Harry’s smirk fell and he sighed. “I like to come here to think, too. It’s usually unoccupied.”

“Imagine that we haven’t run into one another up here yet,” Draco wondered, tearing his eyes from Harry and looking out across the landscape. They were less than a metre apart, close enough that they could reach out and touch one another but far enough that it wasn’t mandatory or expected. They were silent for a few moments, both just looking out into the coming snow storm and trying their best not to have their stolen glances noticed by one another. Eventually Draco regained his courage – this was a prime opportunity for him to ask Harry things without being interrupted, without the influence of their friends around them. “Why have you been so…unhappy lately?”

Harry choked on a laugh as he turned away from the Hogwarts grounds and toward Draco, a bemused smile on his lips. Draco looked away quickly because that smile, directed at him, was almost deadly. “Draco Malfoy caring about why I’m unhappy? I think I’ve just died. _Again_ ,” Harry stressed laughing again.

Draco frowned. “It’s not that I care it’s just…” he shook his head sighing, “Fine whatever, I care a little bit sue me,” he mumbled, turning his back to the landscape as well and leaning against the stone wall, crossing his arms. “How can you just go and say stuff like that?”

“Like what?” Harry asked curiously.

“You always talk as if you dying was a joke. It’s not a very funny one,” Draco said honestly. He didn’t like with how much ease Harry could just say it. Death horrified Draco, the thought of it numbed him to his core and here Harry had experienced it twice and merely brushed it off.

“A wise man once said that death is but a new adventure,” Harry sighed and mirrored Draco’s stance, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He dare not look over at the blonde and instead found particular interest in his feet. “I’ve done my duty. I’ve served my purpose. The Death Eaters, or at least the guilty ones,” Harry added quickly for Draco’s sake, “Have all been served their justice. My parents can rest peacefully. Those I’ve loved and lost can rest peacefully. The wizarding world isn’t threatened anymore. I don’t have to ever deal with the Dursley’s again in my life. Ron and Hermione have each other, I mean bloody hell they’re already engaged, all my other friends have somebody else or their families and all I’ve left is Teddy but I hardly get to see him and every time I do I can’t help but think about Remus and Tonks and-“

Draco quickly pushed off of the wall and stood in front of Harry. He placed his hands on either of his shoulders and shook him lightly abruptly stopping his small rant. “Woah, Potter, slow down. How can you say you have nobody left? You have the bloody world bowing at your feet!”

Harry was chewing on his lower lip in a way that Draco found strangely cute. “That’s not the same thing as actually having somebody though,” he whispered, his cheeks turning red.

“What about that Weasley girl? I thought you two were an item,” Draco said even though the words themselves made his stomach churn. He didn’t want to think about Harry  with any girl especially not the Weasley girl.

Harry laughed lightly and shook his head causing his fringe to fall in front of his brilliant emerald eyes. “After the war we realized that we really didn’t belong together. I mean, I love her and all but more like a sister, y’know? Plus, she’s not exactly my _type_ ,” Harry admitted.

Draco’s eyes went wide and he felt his heart thudding loudly in his chest. ‘Wait. Did Potter just admit he’s gay? To me?!’ “Oh, well, uhm,” Draco stuttered which Harry raised an eyebrow at, he had never really seen the Slytherin stutter. Draco’s hand lifted up to Harry’s face, brushing the imposing fringe away from his faded scar and round glasses. “I’m sure finding somebody of the same persuasion won’t be difficult for somebody like you.”

Harry jumped at the small touch, his breath catching in his throat. Draco’s hands were still on him. He could swear on Merlin’s grave that Draco was even leaning closer towards him. He could smell his mint scented shampoo and it mixed brilliantly with the smell of winter around them. He no longer felt cold from the chill of the storm, he could feel the heat from Draco’s blushed cheeks and hands still gripping his shoulders gently through his robes. “Somebody like me?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“Well, you know,” Draco began quickly, “The Boy Who Lived, the great famous Harry Potter-“

“Oh,” Harry’s face fell. Draco realized he had been expecting something else.

“Well, there’s more that could attract somebody to you I mean,” Draco took a deep breath and let his hands fall much to Harry’s dislike and began to turn away from him. As soon as he took a step away, however, his body froze as if suddenly immobolized. He tried to move again but his legs were completely locked.

“Bugger,” Harry swore beneath his breath. He reached out with a shaking hand and touched Draco’s shoulder gently. Immediately Draco whirled around and was surprised that his body could move again. When he saw the fierce red on Harry’s cheeks and the look in his eyes he realized what had happened.

There it was. The M’am. At some point in their conversation it had appeared above their heads once again. There it floated, its green leafs rustling against the wind and its red bulbs the same colour as both their cheeks.

“I, er, wonder if this is the first time it hasn’t appeared in public,” Harry pondered out loud looking awkwardly anywhere but at Draco.

Draco wanted to curse the M’am but at the same time he wanted to hug it. He wanted to rejoice. His heart was racing, his was licking his lips excitedly and it took all the control in him not to lunge forward and capture Harry’s lips with all the passion bubbling inside of him. “I have no idea but I do think it is the first time it has appeared twice on the same people. Not that I am complaining,” Draco added before he could stop himself and then nearly kicked himself in the head. But when he looked across at Harry he could see he was smiling. Actually smiling because of his slipped confession. He couldn’t help but smile half-heartedly back.

“You’re not complaining?” Harry asked quietly but he didn’t expect a response so instead shakily reached a hand up to wrap around the back of Draco’s neck. Draco sighed contently at the simple touch and his eyes fluttered shut. “I’m not, either,” he whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Harry’s lips hit Draco’s this time in a completely different manner than before in the great hall. Instead he kissed with determination. His chapped lips immediately open ever so slightly, his tongue poked out for a split second before retracting as if giving Draco an invitation. Draco shivered at the feeling of his tongue against his wet lips and it didn’t take long for him to accept the invitation.  

Draco pushed in through his lips and tentatively began to feel around the inside of Harry’s mouth. He pushed lightly against his tongue only to have his massaged in return. He retracted his tongue after a moment to need at Harry’s lips with his own. He curled around his lower lip, sucking it gently which elicited a moan to escape Harry. Draco groaned in response. He had never heard such an amazing sound before. His body reacted to it almost immediately. He pushed fully up against Harry now, pinning him to the ledge of the astronomy tower where the cold wind met his back. His hands lay at his own sides unsure of where to go but Harry’s own hand was still gripping Draco’s neck, pulling him further and deeper into the feverish kiss. Harry’s other hand trailed up Draco’s arm and eventually fell to his side and then around his lower back, pulling him as close as he could get him.

When Draco’s pelvis met Harry’s they both gasped in unison as they felt one another’s erections beneath the fabric of their trousers and cloaks. Draco was lost; lost in the scent of Harry’s musk and the feeling of his unruly hair tickling his skin. Lost in the way Harry’s hands were grabbing at him, pulling him closer to him and how his lips were feverishly responding to every move he made. Neither led nor followed, both kissed equally and pushed equally against one another.

Draco’s hands finally found their courage to curl around Harry’s hips. With a hitched breath Draco ground himself fully into Harry causing him to lean his head back and moan louder this time. Draco’s erection throbbed at the sound of Harry moaning beneath his touch. With Harry’s head tilted back it gave Draco the perfect opportunity to move his lips down his square jaw and onto his neck. Harry shivered as the light kisses quickly turned into quick, hard licks and sucks that molested his entire neck and any accessible skin to Draco.

Harry’s hands moved up and down Draco’s body from his fine, silken hair to his thin arms and slightly arched, narrow back. He mapped out the others body from overtop of his cloak. Harry decided they were certainly wearing too much fabric, especially with the way Draco was still viciously manipulating his throat causing waves of heat and pleasure to vibrate through him. Harry gripped Draco’s hips hard and with his Seeker like speed he flipped Draco onto the balcony of the astronomy tower, his back pressed hard up against it. Draco’s eyes went wide as he looked down at Harry from the sudden move.

Harry’s eyes were clouded with desire and his lips were curled up into a small smirk that was driving Draco mad simply by looking at it. Harry lunged forward, placing his leg in between Draco’s and pressing his thigh up against the hardened member in Draco’s trousers. Draco found his hands gripping onto the edges of Harry’s robe as he groaned and bucked his hips into the touch. Harry’s own erection was pressed hard up against Draco’s thigh and he was soon thrusting his thigh and his cock into Draco’s own.

“Too much,” Harry breathed huskily after a minute, “Too much damn clothes,” he hissed. Draco smirked down at him and with shaking fingers obeyed the unspoken question and unclasped his own robes and did the same to Harry, sliding both pieces of garment onto the floor where they lay forgotten.

Harry’s mouth captured Draco’s neck this time and Draco began thrusting into Harry instead. He wanted him. He wanted to feel all of him, all over. Every tight muscle, every crevice, every hair and ripple of skin, every perfect imperfection he wanted to bask in. Draco felt like he was in heaven and by the appearances of it so was Harry who had been completely taken over with ravaging Draco’s torso.

“Who the fuck wears so many buttons?” Harry growled as he took a small step back to let his eyes hazily run over Draco. There he stood, hair disheveled, lips swollen and face red, breathing heavily and his cock poking out through his trousers. Harry was certain he had never seen somebody look more desirable in his life and at that moment Draco Malfoy was a whole new person to him. A person he wanted. A person he _needed_ to have.

Draco ran a nervous hand through his hair, drinking in Harry’s aroused state which only caused his erection to throb even harder. “Why did it take me eight years to see how fucking hot you are?” Draco breathed.

Harry almost found himself groaning again just at his words. Draco Malfoy was beautiful. He was overwhelmingly sexy. And there he was wanting nothing more than Harry himself. Harry pounced at him once again, crashing his lips into him with more desire than he ever had felt in his life. He hungrily kissed, bit and licked both of his lips and pressed against his tongue with his own. Draco was first to make quick do of Harry’s shirt, with minimal buttons, and discard it to the floor. He ran his hands across his torso, his nails leaving thin red lines as he did. Harry was exceptionally fit for a boy their age and it only made Draco want to throw him onto the floor even more. But he didn’t. He waited patiently, while thrusting up against Harry every moment he got and allowing his hands to explore the new found skin, as Harry’s calloused fingers began to fumble with Draco’s buttons.

In that moment, pressed flush up against one another and Harry concentrating too hard on the buttons of the shirt, their eyes met for a brief second. Harry’s emerald eyes widened considerably and Draco fell into a daze. ‘Those damned eyes of his,’ he swore to himself, they always did quite the number on anybody who got to look at them unguarded. Harry paused in his ministrations, his breathing heavy as he looked between his hands and Draco’s unwavering, piercing eyes.

“I-I, fuck. That was….this is….we shouldn’t be…” Harry stuttered as he stumbled backwards.

Draco immediately cursed himself. He should have thrown Harry to the floor the second he had gotten the chance to and kept him so distracted he didn’t have time to think about who he was with. “The M’am is gone,” Draco drawled, quickly regaining his composure and bending over to grab his cloak and was quick to pull it around him. He felt exposed, his erection still throbbing menacingly against his trousers as Harry stood there, embarrassed and regretful.

“Er, yeah, it is…I…should…”

“Get going,” Draco finished for him. His face was masked and although his lips were red and swollen Harry had no idea how he could go from what they were doing to suddenly stoic so quickly, it amazed him. Draco bent down again retrieving Harry’s shirt and robe, making a mental picture for what he thought would be the last time he would ever see Harry Potter shirtless again.

Harry caught his clothing which was thrown at him and awkwardly began to pull it on as Draco turned away from him and peered back out the window. “That was…”

“Potter, don’t try to make an excuse for it or whatever it is you’re about to do. Just go,” Draco snapped icily.

Obediently Harry nodded and made a quick run from the stairs. He ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower and ignored everybody once he was inside. He locked himself in his dormitory, pulled his curtains around the four poster bed and lay down, breathing heavily. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear Draco’s voice moaning into his mouth, he could feel his lips trailing down his neck, his cock pressed up against his own in a hungry need.

Harry was left uninterrupted to his feverish thoughts until lunch time when Ron came up to retrieve him to go down to the great hall. On their descent to lunch, Hermione chattering away about the upcoming arithmancy exams, Ron barely listening as he held her hand, Harry staring blankly at the ground his mind full of Draco, Ginny joined him at his side and snaked her arm around his. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden touch.

“Merlin’s beard, Ginny! Warn a guy, would you?” Harry gasped but the ginger merely grinned and held tighter onto his forearm.

“You’re looking rather distracted today, Harry,” she observed.

“More than usual?” Ron teased as he took any chance to get out of talking about NEWTs with Hermione.

Harry shrugged, looking at his shoes as they entered the great hall. “M’fine. Just tired is all,” he lied.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah? So it has nothing to do with those love bites all over your neck?” her grin grew ten sizes at the sudden horrified expression on his face.

Hermione and Ron both quickly turned to examine their friend. Hermione gasped at the obvious marks trailing all over his visible skin and Ron turned beat red as Ginny herself giggled. “Harry! What ex-“

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, however, Harry had turned on his heel and ran as fast and as far away as possible.

XXXX

‘Draco Malfoy is unbelievably sexy. Who does he think he is, parading around school looking the way he does? It should be illegal to look that good in a Hogwarts uniform!’ Harry swore to himself as he sat in the back of Slughorn’s potions classroom. They were brewing a sleeping drought and Harry was partnered with Hermione who at the time was crushing up pixie wings for an ingredient. Harry was grinding the knife he was supposed to be used in chopping petals into the wooden table as he glared at the back of Draco’s head.

It had been four torturous days since the M’am made its second attempt on Harry and Draco and four days too damn long. Harry couldn’t think straight. Every time he closed his eyes he was back on the astronomy tower undressing Draco, watching him stare at him with all that desire. Every time he thought it was about how good he knew it would feel to have Draco’s hand wrap around his cock and his own mouth around Draco’s…Harry mentally shook his head. He had to stop. Every time he let his thoughts get too far he became aroused and a potions classroom was certainly not the place for that.

Hermione placed a hand on her friends arm causing him to jump. “Harry,” she said softly, “The eye of newt,” she gestured at the ingredient still sitting untouched before him.

He sighed and nodded. Ever since they discovered his love bites after a heavy session of questioning they had thankfully left him alone. Harry had come out to both of them a few months prior and they took that easily enough. He couldn’t imagine what they would think if they found out Harry had been snogging Draco Malfoy of all people.

As soon as the class ended Harry bolted. He couldn’t stand staring at the back of Draco’s head any longer, he was driving himself insane. Harry skipped out on the period after which was history of magic and found himself wandering the astronomy tower again, leaning against the same spot he had Draco pinned four days earlier.

After five minutes of grateful silence Harry heard the echoing steps informing him he wouldn’t be alone. And of course, out of all the people, it had to be him. “Oh,” Draco said softly as he reached the landing.

“Oh,” Harry returned sounding disappointed. He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, his chin resting on top.

Draco watched him for a few moments before joining him, sitting a few feet away with his legs crossed beneath him. “ _Area Tepidus_ ,” Draco cast a simple warming charm for the area which Harry was actually thankful for, it was getting quite cold as the days went on. “Sorry about the neck,” Draco apologized.

Harry shrugged. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Draco sighed. “I noticed you weren’t going so I just kind of figured you would be here thinking. And I just wanted to let you know that I think you might be thinking too much.”

Harry turned to him with an incredulous look. “Thinking too much? Trust me, this situation,” he gestured quickly between them, “Needs as much thought as can be given. I think we need a time turner and stop that from happening four days ago, to be honest.”

Draco quickly looked away from Harry to hide his frown. “Was it really that bad? Was it the kissing or was it just because it was me?”

“Hah, the kissing was fantastic! I have never in my life felt like that before. And Draco, I’m over who you were just as much as I know you’re over who I am. The war is over. I still stand by what I said during the Death Eater trials – you are innocent. You were a prat for most of school but I can see why now. It has nothing to do with who you are,” Harry shook his head and buried it in between his knees again.

Draco’s heart skipped a beat. Harry had thought it was fantastic. Harry wanted it just as badly as Draco did…but then what was stopping him? “Well then if it’s not about me and it was so bloody fantastic then how come you stopped it?”

“I don’t know. I was freaked out. It was all a little bit unexpected, you know?” Harry mumbled.

“Unexpected but fantastic,” Draco added softly reaching out with an uncertain hand to brush some of Harry’s thick hair behind his ear. Harry sighed at the touch but did not move Draco away, instead he raised his head ever so slightly and flashed him a small smile.

“Yes, fantastic. And now it’s all confusing.”

“Confusing how?” Draco asked in a small voice. He didn’t want Harry to bug out and runaway again, he didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good opportunity.

“Well I already knew I was gay but attracted to you? No offense I just never saw it coming. And I never thought I could be so…aroused…by somebody I barely knew,” Harry blushed heavily at the word.

Draco found himself chuckling. “Harry, you’ve known me for eight years.”

“No, I’ve been fighting with you for eight years.”

Draco shook his head. “That whole keep thine enemies closer thing is really quite true. Let me show you,” he took a breath and found himself smirking. “Your favourite colour is green as much as you want people to think it is red. But not Slytherin green, it’s more of a lighter hue green. You used to love treacle tart but ate yourself sick on them in fourth year and now you prefer pumpkin patsies instead. You hate breakfast, love lunch, and it depends on if there’s Quidditch or not that evening if you eat supper. Your favourite subjects are dark arts, charms and divination but I’m pretty sure the latter is only for the humour you create with it. Note how I said dark arts and not defense of. You’re much more interested in the dark arts themselves than the defense of them and you’re just not willing to admit that because you think people would see you as the new Dark Lord. See?” he grinned at Harry’s astonished look. “That’s only the beginning, Harry. Why don’t you give it a go?”

Harry was blushing a deep crimson red. Draco was right, he certainly did know a lot about him, more than he ever expected he would. “Erm, okay. Well…your favourite Quidditch team is the Harpies. Your favourite position to watch is the Keeper but you still prefer to player Seeker overall. You prefer the property aspect of potions more than the actual brewing of it and it is still your favourite subject. You hate, absolutely hate, ancient runes and history of magic. You walk around with your ‘Malfoy mask’ on all the time but in all reality I have always been convinced that you feel more than anybody else around you.”

“Well, everybody besides you that is,” Draco added as he reached over to nudge Harry gently. “See. We do know each other.”

“Okay then we know each other but so what? What does that change? All we did was snog the daylights out of each other and that’s it.”

“That’s it? Hrm…” Draco pushed up off of the ground, dusting his trousers off as he did. “Well, I am hoping to at least be able to catch the last half of the period so I will be off. Until next time Harry I really want you to think hard.” Draco bent down and before Harry could respond he lifted his chin up to meet his and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Harry’s eyes went wide and before he could react Draco was already straightening up and smiling oddly down at him. “I want you to think _really_ hard if all we were doing up here was snogging.”

With that Harry was alone again in the astronomy tower. He let his head fall against the balcony with a loud thwack and a sigh. “Draco Malfoy, why did it have to be you?”

Harry sat by himself until the end of the period and returned to the Gryffindor common room afterwards where he knew Ron and Hermione would join him. Immediately when they did they pulled him upstairs to his dormitory and promptly locked the door, silenced the room and shoved him onto his bed. They both stood, nearly mirror images of one another, arms crossed as they looked sternly down at Harry.

“We let you keep your secret, Harry, but this has gone too far,” Hermione began.

“She’s right, mate. You’ve been acting all sorts of strange for the past week and now you’re skiving off classes,” Ron sighed. Harry never thought the day would come when Ron would disapprove of skipping classes, he obviously had been spending too much time with his girlfriend.

“Sorry guys, I don’t know what you want from me, I just needed some time alone to think s’all,” Harry shrugged. He didn’t see why it was such a big deal.

“Ron and I have a question to ask Harry. About all of that,” Hermione gestured at Harry’s neck where the faded marks were still visible, “And about the way you’ve been acting.”

“Are you seeing somebody?” Ron asked.

“No! Absolutely not!” Harry responded all too quickly and his friends both looked down at him shaking their heads. “Okay fine,” he sighed, defeated. “I’m not really seeing anybody…but there is this bloke who I can’t stop thinking about,” he blushed.

“See that much we figured, mate. But we were also wondering if, well,” Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously, obviously not wanting to finish the question.

Hermione smiled softly at Harry and joined him on the bed, patting him on the leg comfortingly. “It’s Malfoy isn’t it?” she asked softly.

Harry’s heart stopped beating as the colour drained from his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times hoping that a quick retort or denial would eventually come out but one never did. Eventually he hung his head in defeat. “I don’t know why or how but all of a sudden I just, I just see him in a whole other light, y’know? Like he’s not Draco Malfoy anymore he’s _Draco_. Oh Merlin, please don’t hate me I can’t help it, honestly if I could-“

“Harry,” Ron said firmly, cutting off his friends rant. “We don’t care who you like or who you date. As long as you’re happy and they have your best interests in mind that’s all that matters to us. Now, Malfoy wouldn’t be my first choice but…” Ron shrugged, “He’s changed. Considerably.”

“He even started tutoring younger years on potions. For free. Including Hufflepuff’s,” Hermione added.

Ron nodded, “If that doesn’t show he has changed I don’t know what does.”

Harry looked up hopefully to his friends. “You two really don’t mind?”

“Really,” they both said in unison.

“It’s not like we’re dating or anything, we’ve only kissed twice.”

“Just kiss?” Hermione prodded curiously but Ron made a quick gesture.

“Don’t answer that. Please. I’m totally okay with you seeing other bloke’s and that includes Malfoy but no details. _Ever_.”

Harry laughed and nodded his head. He never knew how he got so lucky to have such fantastic friends.

XXXX

The M’am was on a rampage. It had claimed fifty two couples within three days and everybody was keeping count of who, how long, what and when. The parameters, thankfully, hadn’t changed and it was still only a three second kiss that was needed to satisfy the M’am.

On the first Thursday of December the M’am had appeared above eight couple’s heads already by the time first period came around. Harry was on his way to potions when in the corridor it happened. As per usual lately Harry constantly followed Draco with his eyes. He was ten paces ahead of him in between Blaise and Pansy when he dropped his shoulder bag. He bent over to pick it up and Harry ran over for the perfect opportunity to help him with it, both Hermione and Ron smirking knowingly at his side, when Blaise was already there, kneeling on the ground beside Draco and gathering his books with him.

With a small pop and a puff of pink smoke it appeared. The M’am hung overhead of Blaise and Draco, causing them to lock eyes for a moment. Without another word or hesitation the two leaned forward and their lips pressed together. Harry’s heart stopped as all the blood rushed to his head. He felt dizzy and about to faint at the sight. Draco was kissing Blaise. Blaise was kissing Draco. Nobody but Harry was supposed to be kissing Draco! Harry’s fists balled at his sides and he tried to look away but he couldn’t. He watched for the whole three seconds as the two boys kissed and he became more enraged by the moment. Ron and Hermione were looking worryingly at their best friend and tried to comfort him but he was already turning on his heel, stomping in the other direction.

He didn’t hear the voice calling after him. White hot with anger Harry stormed up the stairs. He didn’t know where he was going but he wanted to be as far away from that scene as possible. His feet eventually led him to the fifth floor where he paced, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to breathe and rationally think. The M’am doesn’t care who you want to kiss and who you don’t but still, seeing Draco’s lips against somebody else’s other than his own enraged Harry more than he thought it would.

“Harry, for bloody sake!” Draco’s voice rang through the empty corridor.

Harry stopped his pacing and turned to meet Draco who was flushed and breathing heavily, obviously having run up the stairs. “What was all that about?!” Draco demanded, closing the distance between them noticing Harry’s breathing was just as ragged as his own. Draco reached out with a hand and pressed it onto Harry’s chest causing him to jump, “It was just the M’am doing what it does.”

“I know it was but still…I don’t want anybody else kissing you,” Harry confessed in a whisper and then he slowly looked up to meet Draco’s eyes with his own. “I want those lips on mine,” he said more confidently and leaned forward to capture Draco into a heated, bruising kiss. Draco returned it for a moment before pushing against Harry, distancing themselves.

“Harry, as exciting as it is I don’t want to just snog you in empty corridors when nobody is looking,” Draco drawled pointedly.

Harry brought his hand up to meet Draco’s that was still pressed into his chest. “I want you to only kiss me, Draco Malfoy, _only_ me.”

Draco smirked devilishly down at Harry and moved his hand from his chest to his shoulders, with a quickness he shoved him into the nearby wall with a resounding crack and a small hiss that escaped his mouth. Draco pinned his body immediately and thrust up against him eliciting that glorious moan he craved to hear that came out of Harry’s lips. “You are so mine, Harry. All mine,” Draco whispered and he claimed him. He kissed him fiercely and was grateful at the eager return of it. It wasn’t long before they were thrusting up against one another, their hands clawing at the fabric of their robes wishing they weren’t wearing so many layers.

Harry blindly led Draco to the nearest room, it appeared to be a broom closet, and he shoved the blonde inside. Draco toppled in the small, cluttered hole and quickly cast a Lumos before dropping his wand to the floor. He wasn’t going to waste another opportunity at seeing Harry shirtless, most definitely not. Harry quickly locked what appeared as a broom closet as he stepped inside. He wasted no time and nor did Draco.

Their hands fumbled at one another’s clothing, their lips were busied with mapping every inch of available skin to kiss. Harry’s mouth trailed down Draco’s torso as he leaned against the wall and came to a hovering stop at his bulging trousers. He was on his knees now, peering up from underneath his fringe at a heavily breathing, pink cheeked Draco was looking down at Harry with such want and desire. “Harry, you don’t-“

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve imagined having your cock in my mouth recently?” Harry huskily snapped.

Draco’s mouth went dry and he just watched in utter fascination as Harry pulled at his trousers and reveal his throbbing cock, the tip of it dripping with pre-cum. Harry looked between it and Draco a few times before grasping the base of it with his hand and cupping his balls all in one movement. Draco threw his head back against the wall and moaned, his hands found their way into Harry’s hair. Harry paused for a moment to breathe hot air on the tip of Draco’s cock causing him to shiver before he flicked out his tongue experimentally over the head. Draco twitched at the touch and once again as Harry’s tongue flicked his head again. Harry’s hand at the base of his cock was tightening as a few of his fingers rubbed his balls gently.

“F-fuck, Harry, you-aaaah!” Draco moaned again as Harry dove right in. Without hesitation he engulfed as much as Draco as he possibly could. Sensations were exploding in a million places all over Draco was his hands wound tighter in Harry’s hair, he bucked his hips forward into his warm, wet mouth. Harry made a small choking sound but quickly recovered as he began to manipulate his mouth around Draco’s shaft. He sucked, flicked out his tongue, gently scraped his teeth, sucked even harder still.

Totally lost and gone for it Draco found himself being brought to the edge of an orgasm far sooner than he would have liked. He quickly withdrew Harry from his cock, much to Harry’s dislike and confusion, and was suddenly surprised to find the room had suddenly grown. Draco quickly gestured around him. “The room of requirements,” he whispered huskily.

The broom closet had expanded suddenly into a bedroom equipped with all the essentials. He thought this room destroyed with the fiendfyre that had killed his friend. Without much more thought on it Draco was just grateful there was a bed. He pulled Harry up off the floor and led him to it, throwing him down and climbing over him. He pressed their bodies fully together, his pre-cum now spilling out across Harry’s robes carelessly. “Take off your clothes,” Draco demanded from overtop of him.

Harry didn’t think twice about it and did just that as Draco did the same. Soon they were naked, lying his body fully on top of Harry’s whose legs were spread. Their hard, throbbing cocks were pressed against each other’s and they both bucked their hips continuously wanting to feel more and more friction. Their hands explored every inch of bare skin, their eyes roamed until they met one another’s. “You’re fucking beautiful, Draco,” Harry breathed out, groaning as he bucked his hips again into Draco’s cock.

Draco grinned shakily. “I want you so fucking bad, Harry Potter. I want you to fuck me,” Draco said.

Harry stilled and his thrusting stopped although his cock still throbbed against the others. “You want me to…fuck you as in…”

“I want your cock inside of me, Harry,” Draco said as clearly as he could. He rolled his hips, pressing hard against Harry causing him to moan.

“Fuucck, Draco!” He moaned and Draco nearly lost it. He was so close to coming but he didn’t want to. He needed to feel Harry first, to feel his own cock inside of him, pushing into him, coming in him. “But I’ve never-“

“Neither have I,” Draco said quickly. “But I know I want it and I know I want it from you,” he reassured Harry.

And Harry couldn’t help but full heartedly agree.

XXXX

“Well that was,” Harry stopped at a loss for words as he lie sweating on the bed hours later.

“Bloody fantastic? The most phenomenal thing you’ve ever fucking experienced?” Draco offered as he settled his head on Harry’s chest. Harry’s arms were wrapped around him and their legs entwined as they lay together.

Harry grinned. “I guess that’s how I was trying to put it. How do you feel?”

Draco shrugged and yawned. “Sore. Nothing that wasn’t worth it, though. I don’t think I’ve ever come like that in my life,” he admitted. “And tired. Draco wants to go sleep now.”

Harry laughed shaking his head. “I think we’ve boggled most of the day anyway, might as well-hey, what the hell is that thing doing here?!” Harry exclaimed shooting upright in the bed taking Draco reluctantly with him.

Draco turned his attention to the pink, floating mistletoe that was hanging at the foot of the bed almost as if it was eerily watching them. “Has that bloody thing been there the entire time?” Draco swore, standing up and wincing as he did so. He went to swat at the mistletoe knowing full well it would just disappear as it had done when others swatted at it but instead Draco caught it swiftly in his hands. The pink glow disappeared and the mistletoe itself seemed to disperse its weight a fair amount.

Harry looked curiously at Draco who was staring at the mistletoe in his hand. “Well that’s…different,” Harry began. He really didn’t know what to make of it. “Do you think it’s over? Did you just defeat the M’am?”

Draco blinked a few times. “What a nasty little thing, this M’am is. The bloody thing just wanted to see some action this entire time!” he exclaimed. Draco went for his earlier discarded clothes to retrieve his wand and he cast a revealing charm on it. “Unbelievable! That’s it! That’s all the nasty little thing wanted! It’s just a normal old mistletoe now!”

“You’re kidding! We actually got rid of the M’am?! By having sex?!” Harry exclaimed. “This is going to drive ‘Mione mental, knowing that all along that’s all it wanted.”

“Pansy too, it has been driving her nutters,” Draco agreed. A smirk slowly crept up his face as he crawled back into bed with Harry, gently pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him lightly on the lips. Harry’s arms immediately wrapped around him.

“I think we should let the M’am have one last go.”

“Agreed. But not now. I like this for now,” Harry said, snuggling in closer to Draco who happily cuddled back.

XXXX

Two weeks. For two whole weeks Draco had kept the M’am hidden on his person at all times. The staff and students were all amazed, thankful and confused as to why the M’am had suddenly disappeared without further warning.

For the time being, Harry and Draco met in shadowed corridors, empty classrooms, the restored room of requirements and wherever they could for snogging sessions or even just to talk. Harry was amazed just how easy it was to be with Draco, how right it felt. And to think he owed it all to the M’am.

It was a Sunday morning and Harry was particularly chipper after a very late night session with Draco. Who couldn’t help but grin over at the Slytherin table between each of his bites of breakfast. Ron nudged him. “Mate, you’ve really gotta stop staring,” he warned.

“Yes, as happy as we are that you are happy even if it’s with Malfoy, everybody is going to figure it out if you keep ogling him,” Hermione said.

But Harry didn’t care. He didn’t care who knew or found out but Draco said he wanted their coming out to be something grand. Just like everything Draco did it had to be over the top. Harry didn’t mind, it was just another part of him he adored.

Draco caught Harry’s eye and beamed at him before gesturing towards the corridor. Harry wasted no time, standing up and excusing himself to his knowing friends. They usually exited the great hall at separate times to ensure no arousal of suspicion but this time Draco met Harry at the large doors. Draco caught his hand before he could slip into the entrance hall and he looked pointedly above his head. He had conjured the M’am and although there was no puff of pink smoke there it hung above them patiently.

The great hall gasped and whispered in fascination. “Is that the M’am?”

“Is it back?!”

“It can’t be!”

“But there’s no pink smoke!”

“They look oddly happy about it…”

“I swear I saw Malfoy himself conjure that!”

Harry smirked up at Draco, “You love this don’t you?”

Draco smiled innocently leaning forward as he brought a hand up to Harry’s cheek and caressed it gently, the whispers growing in immense volume. “Absolutely love it,” he grinned and with that they both leaned toward one another. Their lips crashed together in familiarity as a warm shiver was sent through either of their bodies. The M’am disappeared, with a quick flick of Draco’s wand from inside his pocket, but they continued to stay lip locked.

When they parted they were breathless and smiling goofily up at one another. The great hall was in utter shock as Harry’s hand found Draco’s, entwining their fingers and holding on tightly. “That’s certainly one way to come out,” Hermione hummed as she watched Draco and Harry leave, happily side-by-side.

Ron rolled his eyes, shoving his breakfast back having suddenly lost his appetite at the scene. “I can imagine the headlines now,” he grumbled.

The next day as Harry and Draco sat beside one another, ignoring the whispers and questions, the Daily Prophet certainly had an interesting headline indeed: “The Boy Who Lived Tricked into Dating Former Death Eater by Rogue Mistletoe!”

Harry laughed at it, tossing it to Draco who smirked, any press was good press in his opinion. “Thank Merlin for that buggering mistletoe, ‘eh Draco?”

Draco caught Harry’s lips at the Gryffindor table in a chaste kiss, smiling against them. “Yes, thank Merlin for the M’am, indeed.”


End file.
